


The only choice

by Alwaysandoforeverafangirl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Coming Out, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, M/M, Phandom - Freeform, danandphil - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysandoforeverafangirl/pseuds/Alwaysandoforeverafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are friends. Best friends, if you will, but they are not a couple.but when its be a couple or let an inoccent girl be held by a mad man, what can they choose?<br/>----------------<br/>Sorry im not very good at summaries.Phanfic. Cute, fluff, but with some death and sadness. Please read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only choice

"That's my cereal!" Dan stumbled into the kitchen to find, as per usual, phil hunched over the cereal that was supposes to be dans.  
"Oory" phil mumbled through a mouthful of food. Dan chuckled  
"Oh whatever" he grabbed an apple and went back to his room, shaking his head at his best friend as he went. Their days generally went like this. Then they would make videos and maybe, possibly and very rarely go out.today was one of those days. They had to go shopping, after all. It took them about 20 minutes to get to the shops. Neither of them had a car, so they caught the tube.and it was there, at the supermarket, that they heard the news.they had almost finished, Phil had managed to convince dan (by pleading and pouting)to buy the last packet of cookies, and just as they were lining up to but their groceries when phils phone rang. He answered happily, content with the day. Then his smile droppe. Then his eyes went cold.then he started to cry. Silent tears falling down his pale cheeks as he listened to the news that would change his life forever. The atmosphere in the room dropped, as if someone had sucked out all the happiness in the room and replaced it with a freezer of sadness.phil hung up the phone. Then he collapsed against dans shoulder with racking , heartbroken sobs.


End file.
